


The Fluff between the sheets

by Gobletmoonstone123



Series: Matter of importance series [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A considered time had passed since they’re last encounter and now Bilbo Baggins was moving into another more comfortable and cozy apartment. Little did he know what he was going to find; his unlikely neighbor and the surprises he may have prepared for him now that they live side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fluff between the sheets

He was pulling all his heavy boxes since he could not lift them up. They were too heavy for his back and the doctor recently threatened him (more than advised him) that if he broke his spine he would be in serious trouble for it may endure for the rest of his life and as long as painkillers could be medicated to ease the pain.  That wasn’t very reassuring since he knew that his father lost the battle to lung cancer with chemo and painkillers to stand the pain those treatment cost him during the final days of his life. 

 He was very sure he wanted to stay healthy and live without pain, not relying in medications and become a drug dependent.

A sigh came out of his mouth like he was getting out of breath. Not sure if that was relief or agony for all the boxes he had to move in. Still they were 36 boxes with heavy content and once it was ready he had to unpack and begin to give an order to where was a couch or a bed to be placed.  Lucky for him he had all his boxes in the same floor so he didn’t need to use the elevator in order to go down and search for more things.

 

Being the absentminded person he was while pulling another box inside the wide spacious living room did not notice the male deep voice behind him since the plates and forks were a noisy pack to unfold.  But the manly voice set his presence in front of him grabbing a package which contained a heavy lamp with a glass decorum; when Bilbo was about to go for that box he saw tall dark haired  man with long hair and glasses.  He was wearing a hoody, sweat pants and snickers since he was clearly coming from doing exercise, his entire back was sweat.

 

“Thorin, what a surprise I thought I was supposed to not see you here so soon” - Bilbo exclaimed.

“Well, you may not remember but I live here. I thought I told you I was going to see you today since you were moving, remember? “

“Umm no  ... I remember you came back 2 days ago from Italy as far as I can remember and if my memory doesn’t fail  you clearly enjoyed yourself with a great companion”   - he said bitter

 

“Oh no that was a cousin, it’s not what you think I would never betray you “

“Yeah but just remember that we don’t see each other since 3 weeks ago and commenting on my facebook status doesn’t help either to claim you were present.”

Thorin gave him a hurt look, but then reflecting he replied:      

“Well making a facebook status saying you are moving and seeking desperately for help is not helping you either way to finish quickly , not from the better help I’m obviously providing you , doesn’t it? “

 

Bilbo stood quiet for a moment then went toward a box placed on the outside and without expecting it from him or because he wanted to prove Thorin wrong he lifted and carried it into the apartment; which resulted into amazement for himself since he was violating the doctors rule to not lift anything heavy.

 

 

Two dozens more of heavy lifted weights and when all boxes were placed inside; Thorin stood in the front door waiting for Bilbo to close it.

 

“Aren’t you going to close it? “ – He asked dryly

“I’m waiting for you to go out into the lobby to close the door”

 

Thorin looked for the sofa, ran toward and threw himself on it. He was clearly giving Bilbo the statement that he was not going to go out anytime soon so the aforementioned closed the door and went for a glass of water since lifting boxes leaved him thirsty.

Entering the kitchen finding a glass and filling it with water from the plastic jars locked inside the refrigerator was something that relaxed him as much as taking a shower. Once his thirst was satiated he came back to the living room looking for Thorin. It was dark now so he checked what time it was- “4:30 pm” – It was early but the clouds outside plus the rumbles of thunder announced heavy raining. Good thing it was that his car and all his belongings where there. All his payments were solved and so his commercial doings.

 

“My car is parked on the free air site since that was the place it belonged to the old owner, I could be worried that it’s going to get wet but since it’s all dirty and dusty, a good cleaning with the rain to pour won’t be  bad  at all. “ – He thought in low voice.

 

“You’re right it will be helpful, luckily for me since I cleaned my car yesterday and my parking lot has a roof there is no inconvenience  on my part whatsoever”  - said Thorin from the deeps between pillows of the couch.

 

“So you’re there, why don’t you go to your house? It’s all filled with glass and metal things   besides other stuff and there’s not much room or space for another individual. “

“I live next to you if you haven’t noticed” – he said loosely

“No I haven’t … wait yes someone told me two days ago you lived on the A section of the apartment”

“Yes and you live in the B section which it’s quite smaller or may I say cozier than the A since the living room it’s more inviting but the rooms are smaller. In my case the rooms are bigger but I have a very narrow space for kitchen and living room, which is annoying because I don’t expend much time inside my bed so… “

 

“Yes yes yes I know but I can barely have more than one person in this apartment since more things need to be assigned to a place and all the living room it’s full of stuff , the only thing established right now it’s the couch and my bed. I don’t have anything else”

 

“Remember that the kitchen tools like spatula, bread toaster, microwave and frying pans are already in order. So all you have left it’s the table for the living room and other unnecessary stuff like more than one dinner table and more sits which you won’t use until god knows when. “ 

 

“Thank you Thorin but I did not buy way too much adornments to decorate my house I just bought the most specific things I wanted in my living room to be.”

 

“Keep lying to yourself lad , we both know you’ll need my help sooner than later” – he  said laughing  with an obvious hint of mockery that could be read as  _You’ll going to end up asking me for your help , c’mon you wouldn’t do it without me , you need me ._ To which Bilbo only huffed indignantly rolling his eyes like he did not understand what he meant  , although he did but nevertheless ignoring  or trying  to not be affected by Thorin’s words which as annoying  as  it was in the end turned out to be true.

 

It did not take less than 45 minutes and Bilbo was already watching  as Thorin moved from one corner to another, unpacking and placing little adornments  on the table , fixing  chairs position ,   sweeping the floor and  finishing what was supposed to be his duty .  After everything was clean and neat  or so he observed as  the last box was emptied;  the brunet  man asked him where was the bathroom  but first  Bilbo  made him wait for a glass of water  as a way of apologizing for his  laziness and reluctance to help  him. He then lead him across the hallway   to a bathroom for visitors, suited with shower and adorned with pretty towels , one of them was big enough  for a tall man like Thorin; but little did Bilbo suspected what was his naughty companion plan to surprise him, perhaps much more than he already was,  and to get some blushing out the blondie’s  face.

 

As Thorin closed the door without breaking eye contact with Bilbo, the  last one from the other side of the door  went to the sofa  in the living room and sat there waiting for his friend. Now this was rare, _was he his friend?_   He had to ask himself because rarely a good friend would do him this kind of favor and he had to remember the last couple of days ago he was thinking about that boring Saturday afternoon working obliged by their superiors since they had  to correct some exams and  had  to fulfil the extra hours of a college teacher every once in a while.

After all they were thesis tutors and that was part of the occupational risk the educational career demanded in order to be taken. But thinking about that scene in the shower with Thorin doing him a blow job not more than three weeks ago seemed like eternity to him since during those days they crossed paths more than accountable times, they barely made any eye contact unless It was required, but they had so many students in common that they ended staring at each other more times that was necessary to stare at.

 

 

                                            ~~~

The minutes went by and Thorin was taking too long in the bathroom so he decided  to go and check on his friend just to make sure he had no problems , _~~(like diarrhea or not having paper towel to clean his arse)~~_ . _My goodness Bilbo Baggins what are you thinking about? Ugh so nasty I don’t desire that not even on the worst of my enemies._

 

He heard  the running of water  coming from the shower of the guest bathroom so he knew immediately that Thorin was inside showering and he had no clean  clothes to use later but Bilbo was not going to amend him with  his borrowed  ones. As soon as he arrived he knocked loudly on the door.

 

“THORIN GET OUT OF THERE, I DID NOT INVITE YOU TO STAY ON MY HOUSE FOR SO LONG SO YOU COULD TAKE ADVANTAGE ON MY HOSPITALITY BY USING THE BATHROOM SPECICALLY THE SOWER”

 

He heard a loud singing voice from inside which enraged the blonde  to no end.  “Seriously if you think you can just come up and do whatever the hell you want you are mistaken, you wouldn’t like if I do that. I mean it !!! “  

But the dark haired man has already closed the key of the shower and was now opening the gate reaching the towel and beginning to dry himself while humming loudly to a song ignoring his host outside the door.

 

“Hey Master Baggins could you borrow me some clean clothes of yours? I know you have washer machine and a dryer I promise to make good use of them and I will bring you clean clothes of mine in exchange”

 

“Like I give a dam about your clean clothes Durin, do you know how big our height difference is?  What use could they serve me when all I could do it’s to rip out your pants and jeans to fix them to my proportional height and size?” – snapped the blonde angrily.

 

Thorin opened the door  with nothing but a towel covering his waist from down below and luckily for Bilbo but not so much for him it was long , reaching out his knees.  But the short one swallowed hard as the vision of the tall with brooding shoulders man in front of him looked every bit of threatening, sexy, devastatingly handsome and even majestic.

 

They stood froze staring into the eyes of each other for a long moment and then a hug happened; by the arms of Durin who held high and up close to his chest the new neighbor living now next to his apartment embracing him in a sweet tender way as the little man inside his arms fought to get rid of him. It was a comical yet adorable view of these two men which seemed so mismatched in everything.

 

“Please let me out, you’re asphyxiating me ..”- said the short blonde man as his tall counterpart lead him still on his arms to a nice bedroom which happened to be Bilbo’s own, although he had to slam the door  next to the living room to get in there. He threw himself still carrying the little one on his arms in an upside down position making weight on his much smaller companion.

 

“How did you not slide in the corridor from the guest bathroom over here? You are still wet, it’s a miracle we haven’t fall yet“

“Could you be so kind to shut up and get into action, I for once want to see you acting instead of talking” 

 

“Woahhh wait acting like what exactly?”

 

The tall dark haired men directed at Bilbo a significant look in the eye which suggested a sly smirk from his lips, very subtle but candid nevertheless. The short one understood the message but did nothing to compensate the need of his partner.”

 

“Like this”- said Thorin and his entire body went directly towards Bilbo’s capturing him in a fierce embrace as he kissed him passionately biting his lips and slowly sticking out his tongue inside his partner’s mouth, which ended surprising the blonde small man more times that could be counted.

 

The stayed long in awe kissing, hugging and talking  about much , they had their respective sexual intercourse  with lots of naughtiness but comfort at the same time, and as they ended the act the rain was falling outside for it got more cold in the apartment of Baggins  as they decided master Durin would stayed and make coffee for his lover so they could share moments together , perhaps more than they could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see this focuses a lo more of the soft side of Bagginshield , not too much sexual tension like the last chapter , this is just fluff and tenderness , sweet things going on between Bilbo and Thorin and sharing more than a laugh together


End file.
